Did You Ever See A Dream Walking
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: Short epilogue ficlet to 'Decadence Escaping'. Follow Ivan as he wonders through the world year after year with only memories of Alfred to keep him alive. AU


*****Okay, so this is a short, VERY SHORT, ficlet epilogue to "Decadence Escaping". It sums up the later years of Ivan after he had left Alfred's grave. I've been wanting to write it for so very long, but I never quite got the proper spark to start it. However, while putting my music on shuffle, one of my favorite songs popped on and the spark was ignited. **

*****Be warned, this is another sad story. I'm a sucker for real-life angst and writing about reality in a fantasy world gets my gears moving. I'm hoping this ending is a bit lighter than the final chapter of 'Decadence Escaping'. Please remember, this is just a short ficlet I wrote in about an hour. **

*****Warnings: Soft language, angst, sad scenes, mentions of yaoi, slight song-fic**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun and I am making no money off of it. The song "Did You Ever See A Dream Walking" is sung by Bing Crosby and belongs to its respectable owner.**

_Something very strange and mystic happened to me_

_Something realistic and as weird as can be_

_Something that I fear is somehow now endeared to me_

_What a funny feeling, odd and yet so true_

_Did a thing like this ever happen to you?_

_Did you ever see a dream walking? Well, I did._

_Did you ever hear a dream talking? Well, I did._

**Did You Ever See A Dream Walking**

Many years had passed since Ivan had buried his lover on the mountain top of their home. In that time, Ivan had traveled further than he thought anyone ever had. With the wind at his back and the spirits of old by his side, the violet eyed warrior continued on his endless journey to nowhere.

He lived off the fruits of the land, hunting and gathering in order to survive. Often, he would take shelter in a village during rough weather or just to rest his old bones. Ivan was by no means useless or fragile, but he was not what he used to be back when he met his Alfred. He was young and strong, proud, noble. Now that he was in his advanced age, all those things seemed trivial to him. Throughout the years, he had learned much more about himself and used the adventures of his younger years to entertain village children. Often he would speak of Alfred to the villagers, yet the memories did not make him sad; they made him happy.

Remembering the times together with his love never filled him with sorrow as it does so many others. Ivan couldn't count how many people he had spoken to whom feared their lives were over because their loved ones had vanished from this world. Telling them to keep the memories alive always seemed to give those people a newfound strength. Seeing their massive transformation never ceased to please him. His Alfred was alive in his memories and in his heart, something he guarded very closely.

The memories of his Alfred were what kept him going every day and helped put him to sleep every night. Sometimes, while lying up in a tree to sleep, Ivan would picture their cozy little hut. Never would he remember Alfred's sick form, but rather his strong, bright eyed personality. Ivan could picture everything perfectly, right down to the fur pelts on the wall. He would picture Alfred by the hearth, smiling brightly at him about an animal he had learned to cook. It wasn't always memories about the cooking, but memories of their sweet times together as well. Alfred was always at his happiest when he cooked something.

Sometimes the dreams were so real that Ivan would wake up, expecting to find Alfred's warm body beside him. Most of the time, when he opened his eyes, there would be no one next to him. Every once in awhile he would envision those blue eyes opening slowly to smile at him, before the form faded away. Ivan often wondered if it were really Alfred's ghost next to him or just his mind pretending he was there. The fading form often brought Ivan to light tears, but he would quickly brush them away. They were sweet memories, but not ones Ivan would let bring him down. Instead, he used them to press on as he continued to travel the world.

One day, he came upon a small fishing village set up by a massive lake. The houses surrounded the lake, each one a little hut. The villagers welcomed him, offering him fish to eat and wine to drink. While Ivan sat on a rock to enjoy his meal, he overheard a young couple arguing. He turned his head to see a young woman and a young man yelling at one another. He and Alfred would often yell at each other during their later years, but it never hindered their relationship, only made it stronger. The woman was complaining that the man had spent all his money gambling with the local boys. The man argued that it was his money to do with as he pleased and he did not have to spend it on her. She countered by pointing out some facts and figures about being married and what type of financial hardships it brought. Ivan smiled softly, remembering a similar fight he and Alfred once had.

'_**Ivan! Give me some money. I need to show those hunting guys that I am more than just your mate!'**_

_**Ivan smiled softly at him. 'You wish for me to give you money to piddle away on gambling just so you can save face? Alfred, you are married to the CHIEF. With that title comes specific duties and obligations. Gambling with the lesser men only lowers your status and mine.'**_

_**Alfred glared. 'First of all, I am not just your mate but your equal! That money you make from trade? Half of it wouldn't have been made if not for me! Therefore, I am entitled to it so you will give it to me!'**_

'_**I said no.' Ivan narrowed his gaze at him.**_

'_**I say yes.' Alfred met his gaze. **_

'_**Alfred, stop this nonsense. I will not let you fool around with the lesser males. You are my mate and wife. Remember that.'**_

_**Alfred put his hands on his hips. 'You are a horrible man! Look at you, trying to control me like that bastard master did!'**_

_**Ivan growled. 'How dare you compare me to him! Just who do you think you are?' Ivan stood up and the two met eye to eye, neither one backing down. **_

'_**I know who I am, Ivan. I am not just your wife, but Alfred as well. I know who I am and I don't need another controlling my life!'**_

_**Ivan hissed. 'Perhaps you are right, Alfred.' Ivan reached down to his belt and removed a sack of money. 'Here, take this then. Use it wisely.'**_

_**Alfred took the sack and smirked. 'Watch me come back with double this.'**_

_**Ivan remembered watching Alfred walk off, but could not remember what happened in between. The next thing he knew he was at his table, snacking on some day-old porridge. Night had fallen so he had the torches lit for light. The flap opened but he did not turn to see who it was. Ivan knew who it was when he heard the bed squeak with added weight. Finally, he turned his head to gaze at Alfred on the bed.**_

_**The man said nothing as he stood and began to strip himself of furs. Ivan kept a straight face but his groin was already springing to life. Alfred walked over to him, naked except for some tribal jewelry. Ivan gave him a serious stare, which was soon met with a kiss.**_

'_**I won, my love.' Alfred whispered against his lips. 'I beat each and every one of them. You can be proud to call me 'mate' and 'wife'.'**_

_**Ivan moaned and stood up, lifting Alfred with him as he carried the man back over to the bed. He collapsed on top of the other and made passionate love until late into the evening when the torches had died down. His Alfred lay panting and spent alongside him. 'I love you, Ivan. Never forget that…even when I'm difficult.'**_

_**Ivan let his arm slip around Alfred's waist and pull him close. 'You are always difficult…yet I wouldn't have you any other way. My beloved. My wolf. My Alfred.'**_

Ivan jerked awake from his nap, feeling the tears stinging his eyes. He looked over to the spot where the couple were only to find them gone. 'Oh, I've missed them. I wanted to speak with them. Oh well. I hope everything turns out well for them.'

_Did you ever have a dream thrill you_

_With "Will you be mine?"_

_Oh, it's so grand, and it's too, too divine!_

_Did you ever see a dream dancing? Well, I did._

_Did you a ever see a dream romancing? Well, I did!_

Year after year, snow after snow, spring after spring, Ivan continued on his endless journey. He knew that his time was drawing near, yet he would not allow himself solace in a village or city. Still, he continued to walk, lost in a foggy daze of old memories and heartbreak.

Alfred was everywhere; around every tree and hill. Bright blue eyes and a shining smile would always be in his view. Ivan wasn't sure if he was following his own will, or the ghost of his lover before him. Ivan would see his Alfred dance, hear his Alfred's laugh, and see his Alfred welcoming him with open arms. Ivan never felt scared or lonely with the appreciation before him. The ghost was of his lover, his beloved Alfred, the light of his life. This was a man whom Ivan challenged the gods themselves to be free with. Was he truly going insane or was Alfred's spirit here to help give him comfort?

The answer to this Ivan did not know, but his body was tired, old, and aching. He had lived longer than people normally did, reaching the age of 65. Ivan had lost count of how many years Alfred had been gone from this world and from his arms. He had dug Alfred's grave himself, removing all signs of his beloved's life as a slave. Now who would bury him?

Ivan smirked at the thought and let out a stream of manic laughs in the middle of the woods. He fell to his aching knees, leaning his weight on the walking stick he had only recently acquired. The air was damp and heavy with the promise of rain and in a few short minutes, raindrops pricked at his skin. Ivan knew he had to find shelter from the rain, so with a smile he followed the footsteps in the bushy moss. They were human footsteps that led him to a shallow thicket under an old weeping willow tree. Ivan looked up at it and smiled.

"I wonder how many stories you have to tell, old friend?" He spoke to the tree before crawling through the strands of willow leaves to enter the thicket. Ivan had made it just in time for the rain started to fall heavily outside. He glanced through the curtain of thin branches and watched as the rain hit the earth. Up ahead, Ivan noticed a pair of red eyes staring back at him and he smiled. "Another old friend…"

The cold raced through him like it never had before. He had to wrap his arms around himself for his body had always been able to combat the cold. Now it would seem his body had started to betray him. He looked out to see those red eyes still staring at him from a short distance. "Is it you doing this to me? Are you seeking revenge for years of beating you, old friend?"

The red eyes lifted in the air as they proceeded to come closer to the thicket. Ivan felt no fear as the Dark Wolf slowly approached his sanctuary. The darkened figure took up the length of the ticket with those red eyes still gazing upon him. Ivan closed his eyes, still able to feel the red gaze upon him. When he opened his eyes again, the wolf remained but the eyes were now a familiar blue. Those blue eyes seemed to smile at him, filling his chilled body with a familiar warmth. He reached his hand through the branches and found that he was able to touch the wolf's body before him.

"Old friend…who are you? Do I know you? Something is different…"

The Dark Wolf with blue eyes said nothing.

"I do not want this to be the end of the line for me…but my body is so cold…my bones ache…and I'm so tired." The wolf stepped into the thicket just as Ivan lay down on the ground. "I don't want to go to sleep yet. If I sleep…then my Alfred may be gone forever…" He felt the tears welling up in his eyes only to trickle down his cheeks. "I need my Alfred…the only light in this dark world that has cast so may miseries upon me…"

'Your Alfred is here.' The wolf finally spoke. 'My Ivan…I have always been here. A gentle light by your side.' The blue eyed wolf snuggled under Ivan's arm and laid up against him.

Ivan's eyes were wide as he looked down into the familiar blue. "I do know you. You are my Alfred…"

The world seemed to melt away as the thicket turned into their hut, warm with fresh fire and smelling of dried herbs. Ivan looked upon the sleeping face of his beloved and smiled. "Alfred?" He stroked the soft cheek with the back of his hand. Blue eyes slowly opened to look at him with a lazy smile. "Alfred."

'My Ivan…shame on you for making me wait so long. It's annoying.'

Ivan pulled him close. "I'm sorry, but I could not take the chance of letting your memory leave my body forever. I've always had very little hope in the gods and the spirit world."

'Oh Ivan…these last decades have been torture for me. All those days and nights watching you travel and suffer…knowing that you could be here with me.'

Ivan sighed heavily. "Digging your grave and burying you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I can't tell you how many nights while I lay warm in some bed thinking of your body in the cold, wet earth."

'I am comfortable there. It is only my shell which lay in the earth, and I am truly here with you now to give you some comfort.'

"Comfort?" Ivan smiled at him, pressing their foreheads together. "I fear I am dreaming. These are just the dreams of an old man past his time. An old man pining for the love of his life that once filled this earth with great light."

'And you shall know it again.' Alfred whispered to him. 'I want you to rest now, Ivan. Too long have you suffered in the chains of this world. I beg you…stop traveling through your hell and come to rest with us.'

"Us?"

Alfred smiled at him. 'Some many years ago, I met a pair of very pretty ladies here in this world.' Ivan's eyes widened. 'I knew who they were right away. Like us, they have suffered but are now at peace and waiting for you. Just as I am.'

"So many years I have wondered what happened…since that dreadful day I was taken from them."

'I am not lying to you, Ivan. I am here with you and they are waiting.' Alfred stroked the silver, now mostly gray hair. 'Rest now.' He kissed Ivan's forehead.

"How will I know?" Ivan asked the ghost of his lover with thick tears in his eyes. "How will I know that you will be waiting for me? What if everything just turns black, like falling asleep yet never waking up? I will be dead to myself and the world…and you will die with me. I can't lose you twice, Alfred."

'I'm already dead.' Alfred reminded him. 'Look for a sign once you wake up.' Alfred offered, smiling as he kissed Ivan's lips. 'You will know the sign right away, and that will tell you that it is safe to let yourself go. I won't be far, my brave warrior. The man who risked his life to see me safely out of harms way. A man who loved and cherished me-'

"Until an unseen monster took your life from me. I was no warrior…I could not protect you from that…that THING in your belly."

'It is gone now. I have been free of pain for decades…and now I want the same for you.' Alfred kissed his nose. 'Wake up now, my beloved. Wake up to see your sign and rest your weary legs. Please make haste, for I want you beside me for all eternity. Such sights await you.'

Ivan opened his eyes only to find himself still in the thicket. He sat up and rubbed his neck, feeling the ache in the muscle. The rain had stopped and the morning sun glistened through the willow branches. Ivan wiped the tears from his eyes before exiting the thicket, letting the warm sun hit his face. He used the walking stick to push himself up and took in a large breath of fresh, after rain air.

"How long will I be able to see the world like this?" He looked up at the clouds passing by the treetops. "Alfred…my love…was it really you here with me?" Ivan tilted his head to smell the shoulder of his pelt. "Yes…for it smells like you." He rest his forehead against the walking stick, letting out a quiet sob. "No…I must not cry for my Alfred is here." He hissed when he tried to walk. "But these legs…damn you both."

Ivan made it only a few steps before he had to rest against a tree. He slid to the wet ground and sighed, rubbing his chest. Ivan took a moment to look around the area, never having noticed just how beautiful the trees and foliage was. A smile touched his lips as he looked up at the blue sky where the sun shown brightly. The area was silent, completely still. Ivan closed his eyes. There were no sounds of swords clashes, roaring thunder, or men crying out as they died. Nothing but blissful silence. Everything seem to fade from view except for one particular spot that Ivan set his tired purple eyes upon.

Upon a branch above him was a bud. A single bud, thick and fat unlike all the others. Ivan watched as the bud slowly began to open, giving birth to the beautiful blue bloom of a flower. Ivan's eyes widened at the sight of the flower, knowing right away that it was the sign his Alfred had spoken of. It was then that Ivan felt the true extent of his ache and his limbs grew heavy. There was no energy left in his body to even move a finger. Instead, he just lay there against the tree, feeling his eyelids grow heavy and his body cold despite the warm sun upon his skin.

Still, the feelings were not painful or sorrowful, yet serene. Ivan smiled, for there was no longer any doubt in his mind that Alfred was waiting for him in the other world.

And with that comforting feeling of a long awaited peace, Ivan let his body fall into a silent sleep, just as the rest of the blue flowers started to bloom.

_Did you ever see heaven right in your arms,_

_Saying, "I love you, I do!"_

_Well, the dream that was walking,_

_And the dream that was talking,_

_And the heaven in my arms was you._

**The End.**

*****So what did you think? Soft? Angsty? Boring? Awesomely sad? Whichever reason, this was strictly for fun after many reviews and emails of readers asking what happened to Ivan. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
